


Tokio

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [3]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tiny spoiler
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever thought about settling down, starting a life together?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokio

Zasugerowała, iż może najwyższy czas gdzieś osiąść.

 

Spojrzałem na nią z zaskoczeniem, jednak w sercu poczułem ciepło, a na moją twarz wypłynął uśmiech.

 

Odwzajemniła go, podczas gdy jej oczy iskrzyły się nienaturalnie.

 

Spytałem _gdzie._

 

 _Tokio_ – odparła bez namysłu.

 

Tym jednym prostym słowem po raz kolejny przypomniała mi, dlaczego ją pokochałem.


End file.
